scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Stonky Gassington
Stonky: "Sta......aaaawww......Tyson, what the hell are you doing here? You can't be coming around my job! That's harrassment, man! You'd better be lucky that I'm doing work, or otherwise, I'll kick your ass!" Gregory: "How can you? You don't even have feet!" ''-Stonky Gassington'', from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. '''Stonky J. Gassington (full name Stonky James Gassington)' '''is the local newspaper deliverer and star maps seller in Scorpius City. His name is a pun on the word "stink" ('"stinky"' for better relation to his name), which refers to how horrible he smells. Apparently, his thoughts of Gregory is somewhat unknown. He also has been known to swear during his recent appearances in the anime. Physical Appearance Stonky looks like a brown, gaseous cloud-like substance with two arms, a beak-like mouth, and black pupil eyes. Personality Stonky has some personalities that make him as a character. Some personalities of his are his selfishness, ambition, kindness, compassion, and somewhat hostile. His selfishness is a lifetime priority, especially whenever Gregory is around. He seems to refuse on receiving the right choice Gregory says to him, and even disses the idea that is mentioned by Gregory through another person, such as Fire Inferno. His ambition of being an expert newspaper deliveryman is more greater than his star maps selling job. His father was one of the greatest newspaper deliveryman in existence, so Stonky wishes to have that title as much as anyone else. However, there are things that challenge his ambition, such as responsibility, judgement, and confidence. On the other side, he tends to show kindness to those he really cares about. An example is when Stonky meets Fionna. He seems to care about her when she was in danger. Another person he showed kindness to was his own girlfriend Gassamantha, which seemed to be pretty normal at times. But, though he cares for her, it seems as if he is more concerned about Fionna's safety than that of his girlfriend. Stonky can also show compassion towards others, even if they annoy or aren't familiar with him. In some parts of the series, he shows the most compassion for Fionna; if something were to happen to her, then he'd never forget her. in fact, he would go as far as to risking his own life just to save hers. Gregory is another person who he'd show compassion to. Even though to Stonky that Gregory is annoying, he wouldn't want him to suffer either. Other people who also suffer and isn't known to Stoky is another example of his compassion towards others. One last note of Stonky's personality is his hostility. It is mostly shown whenever Gregory is around him. For example, when Gregory first meets him after a long time of not seeing each other, he tends to become unfriendly with him, even to the point of threatening him (though Gregory takes it more of as a joke). Gregory, however, isn't the only person who he shows hostility towards; Fire Inferno is another person who he is unfriendly to due to him being similar to Gregory not only by face, but by voice as well. Story Scorpius Warriors Stonky's first appearance was in the beginning episodes of the Scorpius Warriors series. As Gregory is introduced around the city, Stonky, who happens to be selling star maps, catches Gregory's eye, as he is familiar with him in his past. The two make a quick, but unfriendly conversation, starting with him threatening Gregory (he cares less) for bothering him on his job. Then Gregory leaves him alone for the rest of the day with his job. In another part of the series, Trivia *Though Stonky is a gas cloud, he can punch hard like a human. *Stonky's second job of selling star maps and quoting phrase are a bit similar to Stucky, a guy who sells star maps in the movie ''Rush Hour. *In some fights, Stonky can spew out his gassy (or stinky) breath, which can sting a foe's eyes so bad, that it may take two or three days to recover from it.